Love is an Open Door
by Keirra
Summary: Sometimes you just have to find the key. Lawna one shot dump. Genres, rating, and universe (AU or Canon) will vary from story to story.
1. Reading Pains

Hello! I am starting my One Shot dump by putting all the stories I have posted on my tumblr here so they are all collected in one spot.

Alternate Universe, super super short and the first Lawna story I have written, and the first One Piece project I have posted.

Reading Pains

* * *

"Nami-ya?" Law called out, peeking his head into the dim light of their shared bedroom. Not seeing her he had turned to walk away when he heard that sound again. The same sound that had roused him from his reading and brought him in search of the orange haired woman.

Nami was crying.

He stepped fully into the room and finally located her, sitting on the floor, in the farthest corner of the room. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her face hidden in her hands but he could see the shaking of her shoulders as she tried to muffle her sobs. He noticed all that in the split second it took him to cross the room and kneel next to her.

"Nami-ya, what's wrong?" He asked, hands automatically going to her shoulders. He tried to pull her close to him but she resisted. "Nami what happened? Who made you cry?" He continued, moving his hands to run through her hair. She looked up at him then, tears streaking down her cheeks, and he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Normally he wouldn't be moved by the sight of tears, but seeing them on Nami's face felt…wrong.

"Nami, please, tell me what's wrong?" He brushed away the tears on her cheeks only to have new ones replace them. When she still did not answer he spoke again, "if you don't tell me what's wrong how can I fix it?"

She shook her head slightly, "even you can't fix this." Her voice was soft but her words cut like a knife.

He narrowed his eyes. He hated being told he couldn't do something, especially if it would make her stop crying. "What do you mean I can't fix it? Of course I can. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll do everything in my power to make it better."

She smiled at him, touched by the sentiment. "Law, just hold me."

He complied, pulling her close to him as soon as the words left her lips. She leaned into his arms, burying her face into his neck, taking comfort in the warmth of his arms. He never noticed the book that was on the floor next to her, discreetly hidden partly under the bed.


	2. A Welcome Suprise

Alternate Universe

A Welcome Surprise

* * *

Nami was excited to be arriving home almost an entire day earlier than expected. She had enjoyed the visit with her sister Nojiko but she had missed home. She had missed her bed, her large bath tub, and most of all she had missed Law.

The week she had been away was the longest time she had gone without seeing him since they had moved in together almost a year ago. She had purposely not told him she was coming home early so she could surprise him. She figured he would be working his usual early shift at the hospital so she would have time to freshen up and start on dinner before he came home.

When she walked in the front door however she heard a strange sound from the back of the house. It sounded like a voice, but she couldn't make out what was being said. She followed the noise to the bedroom and as she did she realized she was hearing Law's voice.

Trafalger Law, renowned surgeon and one of the most serious men she had ever met, was singing. Loudly.

As she approached the closed door the words started to become understandable.

"-Till we found the sea of green, and we lived beneath the waves," Nami was sure she had never heard him sing before and his voice was surprisingly pleasant.

"In our yellow submarine," he sang as she opened the door and got a good look at him. He was standing with his back to her, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, and singing loudly into her bright pink hair brush as he reached the chorus.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, yello-" His voice caught in his throat as he turned and noticed his audience.

Nami bit her lip to keep from laughing as he stared at her, his cheeks slightly pink. She could tell he was embarrassed, but honestly he had never looked more adorable to her.

"Y-you're home early." He said after a long moment.

She smiled at him, stepping close to him. "Did you miss me?"

His arms slid around her, pulling her against his still slightly wet chest. She pressed a soft kiss to his skin, right above his heart.

"Yeah, I missed you."

Nami smiled, lips still brushing against his skin before she pulled back just enough to see his face. "So…a yellow submarine eh?"


	3. Proposals and Counter Proposals

Canon universe, this one _might_ be continued someday if inspiration strikes just right

Proposals and Counter Proposals

* * *

"What do you want woman?" Law growled, obviously annoyed that he had been followed. After weeks at sea with the Strawhat Pirates a quiet drink, in a nice quiet Strawhat free bar, was just what the doctor ordered. He would know, he was the doctor.

Alas it was not to be. The scantily clad orange haired navigator had followed him. She ignored his question as she slid into the booth opposite him. He glared at her as she got comfortable and ordered a drink, debating whether he should leave or attempt to ignore her presence.

It wasn't that he disliked the woman. On the contrary, out of the Strawhat crew he found her the most bearable. She was the best navigator he had ever seen and she at least tried to rein in her idiot of a captain. It didn't hurt that she was pleasant to look at. He let his eyes wonder over her as she haggled with the server, attempting to get her drink for free. Taking in her bright smile, flawless skin, and generous figure he was sure she would get her way in the end.

Sure enough the server, a dim looking young man, gave in quickly and gave her the drink free of charge. As soon as he had walked away she turned to Law and flashed him the same smile.

"Law-kun," she said, leaning over the table slightly, "I have a proposal for you."

Ahh that was it. He had honestly been wondering how long it would take her to approach the subject after learning that her nick name as a "Cat Burglar" was not in jest.

"No." He said shortly, attempting to cut her off before he had to listen to her whole plan. He really wanted to drink in peace.

She pouted at him, "now that's not fair at all. You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes I do."

"Oh really?"

"You want to use my ability to assist in your treasure _collecting_ ventures." He said with a smirk, emphasizing the word he chose to use to describe her thievery.

She smiled brightly at him, "I knew you were smart. We would make a great team."

He lifted an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest, "and what make you think I would I need your help?"

"Easy," she said, flashing him a sly smile, "you might have the ability to get past any security, but I'd wager your instincts aren't as good as mine. Can't steal treasure if you can't find it."

Taking a long drink he mulled over her words, "that is true I suppose. I assume you have a target in mind?"

Her face lit up with a bright grin, "does that mean you will help me?"

He shrugged, "as long as it's worth my time."

Nami leaned over the table suddenly, grabbing his hands and giving a cheer. "Yay! Together, you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world. We will dominate the seas!"

Surprised by the sudden contact and the soft warmth of her skin against his own it took him a moment to respond. "I wasn't aware world domination was the goal you had in mind Nami-ya."

She laughed softly, "well, domination of the world's riches of course."

He nodded his head in agreement, "of course."

"And," she said, running her finger along the line of his jaw, "once we've done that we can talk about being the strongest couple too." She winked at him, pulled away and slid gracefully out of the booth.

Law swallowed hard, not sure what to make of what had just happened. He watched her walk away, sure the extra sway in her hips was for his own benefit, before downing the rest of his drink and following her.

He had a counter proposal to make.


	4. A Well Timed Alarm

**Alternate Universe, again **_**might **_**be continued someday (or inserted into another story since I really like this one a lot).**

**A Well Timed Alarm**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Nami muttered under her breath, rubbing her arms to try and warm them up. Here it was, three in the freaking morning and some moron had set off the fire alarms. She stared up at the building, trying to see if there was any sign of the supposed fire that had her standing outside, in the early hours of a winter morning in her pajamas instead of warm in her bed, but couldn't see anything.

She had been half asleep when she had stumbled out of her apartment, thankfully remembering to slip her feet into the boots sitting just inside the door, before following the other tenants outside. It wasn't until the cold air had completely stripped any warmth from her body that she realized she was outside, standing in snow, wearing only her boots, super short shorts and a long baggy night shirt with a bright blue pinwheel design across the front.

That had been twenty minutes ago, at least. It was nice to know that if there _was_ a fire most of the building would be damaged beyond repair before the fire department showed up. As it was she still couldn't hear any sirens to announce their approach. Granted her building was on the farthest end of town from the station but that didn't make the delay acceptable.

Nami shivered as a burst of icy wind blew past her. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been this cold. It would be a miracle if she felt well and rested enough tomorrow night for work. She glanced over to her right, where most of the buildings tenants were milling around in a loose circle. All of them had taken the time to grab their coats, it appeared she was the only one completely freezing.

"What the hell is going on here?" A gruff voice spoke from outside her view. She turned to see a man standing next to her. Nami had seen the tall dark haired man before of course, coming and going from the building at odd hours, but she had never spoken to him.

"Fire alarm went off a while ago," she answered through chattering teeth. "Apparently we can't go back in till the fire department checks it out but they haven't even shown up yet."

"Not surprising," he shrugged, "there was pretty bad accident in town about an hour ago. Must be holding them up."

"Oh god," Nami said softly, suddenly feeling bad for her impatience, "I hope no one was seriously hurt."

"Apparently not, or I'd still be at the hospital." He said, hands unbuttoning his long black coat. She watched him remove the garment curiously, revealing his stained green scrubs.

"Are you a nurse or something?"

He smiled slightly, "or something. A doctor actually."

Honestly that was the last thing she expected his profession to be. He always looked so gloomy and the tattoos up and down his arms, especially the word death written across the fingers of both his hands - a detail she had noticed those once when they were picking up their mail at the same time, for some reason the image had stuck with her - just didn't scream "doctor" to her.

She was roused from her thoughts by something being pushed into her hands. She looked down to see that he had handed her his jacket. He spoke before she could question it.

"Put that on before you catch something," his ordered, "there's a nasty strain of the flu going around now. Trust me, you don't want it."

"Oh I am sure I don't," she said, slipping into the large coat. It was so long on her the ends just barely brushed the ground but most importantly it was warm. It was made of some thick material that felt soft against her skin and was still holding the warmth from his body. She sighed happily before smiling up at him, "thank you but won't you get a cold?"

He shrugged, "I'll be okay. I've got a strong immune system."

That made sense, a doctor would have to have a good immune system to spend so much time with sick people.

She held her hand out to him, "I'm Nami. I live in 4C."

He took her hand, his warm and surprisingly soft against her's, "Law. 7D."

"So tell me, Dr. Law," she spoke as the sound sirens _finally _sounded in the distance, "what made you decide to become a doctor?"

He smiled slightly, answering her question, which turned into a conversation that lasted until the firefighters had come and gone, was continued with a morning coffee date the next day, and eventually the moving of 4C into 7D.


	5. Bedside Manner

**I may have taken some inspiration from the movie The Princess Bride that my raid group quotes endlessly for this one.**

**Canon universe, alternate universe, any of those could work with this one. It is fairly vague so whichever you like better could work here.**

**Bedside Manner**

* * *

"You really don't have to do this Law."

"You're sick," he said stubbornly, raising the spoon up to her mouth again. After a moment she obediently opened her mouth and accepted the soup he was feeding her. She was sick, sicker than she had been in a long time actually, but this was going over board. She was more than capable of feeding herself even if this sudden change in his typical bedside manner was rather cute.

Again the spoon was raised to her mouth and Nami sighed, leaning further into the extra pillows he had brought to prop her upright. He cleared his throat impatiently and after rolling her eyes she again allowed him to spoon the hot liquid into her mouth. She swallowed and then held her hand up, stopping him from repeating the action.

"That's good Law," she said, grimacing at the harsh sound of her voice. Law nodded, quickly standing and taking the dishes back to the kitchen. She laid back as much as she could into the mound of pillows, feeling her eyelids growing heavy. Right now sleep sounded like heaven.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and let sleep take her Law returned, holding a hard bound book. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to read you a story." He said simply, reclaiming his seat next to her bed.

"A story?" Nami asked incredulously, "you really don't have to d-"

Her words were cut off by his finger suddenly pressing against her lips. She looked up at him in surprise and he smiled softly at her. "I want to, alright?"

She nodded, returning his smile as his hand moved to feel her forehead. He frowned slightly before pulling away and opening the book.

"What book is it?"

"One Corazon used to read to me when I was sick," he said, holding the book up so she could see the title. _The Princess Bride _was written in gold lettering on the spine. "do you know this one?"

She shook her head, "no. What's it about?"

He leaned forward, looker her straight in the eyes, "all the best things in life. Fighting, torture, revenge, monsters, chases, escapes, miracles… true love."

"True love?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flush and being fairy sure it had nothing to do with her fever.

He smiled at her and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. "True love," he murmured, lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. He pulled away, still smiling, and opened the book.

"The Princess Bride, by S. Morgenstern," he read as Nami cuddled into her blankets and settled in to listen to the story. It might have been her imagination but she was feeling better already. Maybe it's not my imagination, she thought to herself, looking at the dark, dangerous man sitting next to her and acting so out of character, maybe it's the power of true love.

Either way, she liked it.


	6. Good Morning Beautiful

**Alternate universe, one with cell phones!**

**Good Morning Beautiful**

* * *

In a dark bedroom a phone rang, playing an obnoxious tone. The owner of the phone groaned as they reached for it and opened the new message, mentally threatening the sender if this was not of the utmost importance.

**The birds are singing the sun is shining its going to be a b-e-a-utiful day**

The phone's owner groaned again, feeling if possible more irritated than before. It was their spouse, texting them at an ungodly hour. Just because they had to work early didn't mean the rest of the world was ready to be awake.

**You woke me up to tell me that?**

After sending an annoyed response they sank back into the plush cushion of the bed and pillows, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before starting their day. Their spouse, however, seemed to have other plans.

**Of course I did! I love you and it would be a travesty if you slept through the majesty of a summer's morning. **

Wondering what deity they offended to receive this torture they considered turning the phone off for a few moments before settling on replying instead.

**I have seen morning before, it's over rated. Please let me sleep.**

Their plea apparently fell on deaf ears, or was 'blind eyes' more appropriate since it was a text, they wondered absently as the phone rang once again.

**But if you do that you will miss the sunrise.**

Suppressing the urge to throw the device now, they responded, knowing their temper was starting to get the better of them. Honestly, what was so great about a sunrise anyway?

**I don't care! It's not even seven yet. Fuck off Law!**

The next response came faster than any before, almost as if Law knew he was starting to get under his spouse's skin.

**Temper, temper Nami-ya. Don't hog all the blankets and I wouldn't have to exact my revenge.**

Nami pulled a pillow over her head and screamed for a moment, needing to vent her anger. He was supposed to be her older, mature husband. Petty revenge like this should be beneath him. Sighing heavily she pushed the pillow away and reached for her phone to respond.

On the other side of town Law's phone rang just as he was walking into the hospital for the start of his shift. He checked it quickly and smiled at the message. I suppose I made my point, he thought, though I should probably pick up dinner on the way home to apologize. And flowers. Yes, dinner and flowers should cool her temper nicely.

**You are a cruel bastard, but I love you. I'm turning my phone off now**


	7. Nami's Favorite Part of Studying

**Alternate Universe - College Students.**

**Nami's Favorite Part of Studying**

* * *

Nami heard the chime of the door opening and instinctively looked up before quickly turning her gaze back to the text book on the table. It was _him._ Almost every night for the last few months he had shown up, doing his own studying in Nami's favorite coffee shop for that purpose. It was getting hard to keep herself from staring.

They had never spoken to one another. Honestly Nami only wasn't sure the man had noticed her. As he settled in at his normal table, nestled into the farthest corner of the shop, Nami allowed his eyes to wander over to him, confidant at least for a moment that her attentions would go unnoticed. The man was tall, much taller than Nami, with a slim and lean physique. His skin was tanned and his arms were covered in thick black tattoos. His eyes were a striking shade of gold and caught the light as Nami imagined a treasure chest full of gold would.

In short, he was perfect. Which was exactly why Nami would not be talking to him. Someone like that would never want to associate with her. He probably had a beautiful girlfriend anyway. The good looking ones were never single in her experience.

Nami sighed turning back to her book, not wanting to be caught staring. She needed to pay attention to her studies anyway, she had finals coming up and she needed good marks.

She was half way through the next page when she got this weird feeling, sort of a tingling sensation in the middle of her shoulder blades like someone was staring hard at her. Nami looked up from her book and glanced around the shop. The barista was no where to be seen, a group of teenagers were talking loudly in the front of the shop, and the gorgeous man was focused on his book.

She shrugged, stretched out her arms and upper back, before deciding it was time to stretch her legs as well. She stood and went to the rest room to splash some water on her face. After drying up she leaned up against the sink and pulled her phone out. It was much later than she thought, the café was actually going to close in less than half an hour.

Deciding to call it a night she returned to her table and started to pack her things up. She couldn't help but notice that the man had left while she was in the restroom. She sighed heavily as she reached for her text book, her second favorite part of studying was watching him walk out the door. Needless to say him walking in was her favorite part. She picked the book up, closing it and a piece of paper fell out of the pages onto the table.

Curious, she set the book down and picked it up.

Written in thin, spiky letters were the words:

_I've noticed you checking me out._

_Call me sometime,_

_Trafalgar Law_

Followed by a telephone number.

Nami stared at the paper, sinking slowly back into her chair and reading the words over and over. She wasn't sure which part surprised and excited her more, that he noticed, that she had his number, or that she now had a name to go with his face.

Slowly her lips curled up into a smile and she pulled out her phone. Quickly she punched in the number and listened to it ring. It rang three times before the line was answered.

"Hello, who's this?" The voice that answered was deep, slightly husky, and gave her goose bumps down her arms.

"Is this Trafalgar Law?"

"Who wants to know?"

"My name's Nami, he left his number in my Physical Meteorology and Climatology book earlier."

"That I did, and you called me already?" he asked, sounding amused.

"It hardly seemed fair that only I had your name and number. Now we are-"

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her. She turned around to see the barista standing behind her.

"Miss, we are closing now."

"Oh!" Nami exclaimed, jumping up, "sorry!" She gathered her things and headed towards the door before she realized that Trafalgar was laughing at her.

"Something funny?" She asked as she walked out into the chilly night air.

He chuckled again, "nothing at all."

"Sure, anyway I just called to…" Nami paused, trying to decide what she was going to say.

"Give me your number?" He supplied.

She smiled as she unlocked her car and slid in behind the wheel, "exactly. I have to go now, but this makes it your turn to call me."

"I suppose it does."

"I'll talk to you later then, Trafalgar-san."

"Good night Nami-ya."

Nami smiled at the way he said her name before hanging up. She started her car and began to pull out of the parking lot when her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new text. She stopped her car to check it and laughed. It was from him. Three simple words.

**Call me Law.**


	8. Revenge is Best Served Drunk

**Alternate universe, one with cell phones and lawn flamingos. This one might get inserted into something, someday, but for now it is a stand alone and super super short drabble.**

**Revenge is Best Served Drunk**

* * *

Law groaned as he sat up in bed, the sunlight coming in through the window blinding him momentarily as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. His head felt like someone had used it as a piñata and he was pretty sure it was Nami's fault. He didn't remember much of last night but he could clearly remember her pouring shots and sliding them in front of him.

Once his eyes had adjusted and he could see, he closed them immediately. I must be seeing things, he thought, or still asleep.

He opened his eyes and was again greeted by the sight of about 50 plastic lawn flamingos spread around his room. Some were plain, some wearing sunglasses or little hats, but all of them were pink and had crushed necks, like someone had tried to strangle them.

Baffled, Law grabbed his cell, scrolled through his contacts and selected the one person he hoped could shed some light on this.

**I just woke to find 50 plastic lawn flamingos in my room. Explain.**

He didn't have to wait long for his phone to buzz.

**Nami: Drunk you found a bin of them outside a store last night when we were walking home and started dragging it behind you ranting about that "damn feathered bastard" and your quest for revenge. **

**I stole 50 plastic flamingos in a quest for revenge?**

**Nami: 47 actually and yes. **

**What the hell am I going to do with these damn things?**

**Nami: Kidd has a lawn.**

Law smiled, despite his earlier annoyance and pounding headache. He liked the way she thought.


	9. Tall, Dark, and Dangerous

**Alternate, sci-fi universe! Guardians of the Galaxy is so the blame for this one, as all I thought about when I saw that movie for the second time and most times after that (which have been many, trust me) is how cool it would be to have an epic fan fiction of our One Piece characters as space pirates would be.**

**Tall, Dark and Dangerous (Also known in my head as "One Piece in Space!" because it makes me smile)**

* * *

Trafalgar Law, the infamous space pirate and one of the quadrants most highly skilled doctors, even though he was more likely to dissect you than treat you, was sitting in a seedy bar on some backwater planet he never bothered to learn the name of and watching the most beautiful woman he had seen in ages getting hit on by the most disgusting being imaginable. A Pipak, a yellow skinned, slimly thing with several long, twitching tentacles hanging from his (well he assumed it was male, always hard to tell with some of the more strange beings one encountered in space) square jaw, had been attempting to woo the beauty for the last ten minutes.

Oh and what a beauty she was with her perfect creamy skin, long vibrantly orange hair that was shining like spun silk even in the poor lighting, a figure that was the very definition of 'hour-glass', and all that paled in comparison to the bright smile she had worn when she walked in. Yes, she had caught his eye the moment she entered the bar, so obviously out of place but acting as though she was perfectly comfortable. She had made her way straight to the counter, ordered a brightly colored drink, and set about ignoring everyone around her.

In the short time she had been there Law had watched several men approach her, all leaving after a few exchanged words, but apparently the Pipak was either too stubborn or determined to take her rejection seriously. From where he was sitting Law couldn't hear their voices, but between her expression and the way she had angled her body to face away he was sure she wanted nothing to do with the Pipak. The alien, on the other hand, was getting visibly frustrated and angry with her lack of response.

He was just debating whether he should interfere, and if she was likely to appreciate the action when the Pipak's tentacles grabbed her right arm roughly.

"Don't ignore me bitch!" He shouted at her, his voice carrying across the room to Law.

Almost without an active thought Law was in motion, standing up and stalking across the room. Saving damsels in distress was not typical of him, quite the opposite really, but something about that woman called out to him. He wanted, no needed, to know her and what better excuse to introduce himself that rescuing her from a bad situation?

"I told you to leave me alone!" She snapped as Law approached. He could hear the anger in her voice and was impressed at the lack of fear in her tone. Pipak's were known to be particularly violent, and from the reddening of her skin where he was grabbing Law could tell it was hurting her.

She had turned towards the tentacle-faced man when she snapped at him so she didn't see Law approaching. He stepped up right behind her, slipping his right arm around her shoulders. She jumped slightly the moment he touched her but he was already reaching around her front to grip the Pipak's tentacles that were still squeezing her arm.

The alien glared up at him, opening his mouth to speak but whatever words had been on his tongue died as recognition flashed across his face. He knew who Law was, not many in these parts didn't.

"W-what do you want?" he stuttered, a note of fear obvious in his voice.

"I want you," he said, making sure his voice was low and threatening, "to get your slimy tentacles off my woman."

She tensed next to him and from the corner of his eye he could see the flash of mixed confusion and anger in her face. Thankfully the Pipak reacted before she did.

His response to Law's words had been instantaneous, his tentacles releasing her arm and stepping back with his hands raised. "I-I didn't know," he said softly, backing away. Law shot the darkest glare he could at the slimy alien who quickly turned around and fled the bar.

Law chuckled to himself, sliding on to the stool next to the woman but keeping his arm around her. He called out to the bartender, ordering her another drink and a refill of his own before turning to face her.

She was staring at him, almost as if at a loss for words. When the bartended placed a fresh drink in front of her she picked it up and took several large gulps. When she spoke her voice was soft, the tone almost cautious.

"I'm not saying I'm ungrateful to you for getting rid of that jerk, because I am, but why did you say I was your woman?"

"Sorry," he said with a smirk that said he was most defiantly _not_ sorry, "I got a bit ahead of myself."

"Did you now?" she asked, sounding a bit playful as her luscious lips curved up into a small smile.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, sipping on his drink.

"I do." Her playful tone has disappeared. Yes, she knew exactly who he was.

"Then I find myself at a disadvantage," he said, "you know my name but I have not been graced with yours."

"Nami." She said quickly before picking her drink up again.

"Nami-ya," he drawled, "so tell me, what would it take to make you my woman?"

She choked on her drink, "excuse me?" Her cheeks flushed, reacting to the combination of his words and the heated look in his eyes.

"I have to catch up somehow." He said simply, smiling at how flustered she was. "How about you finish that drink, we go back to my ship, I take a look at your arm and we see where it goes from there?"

She looked at him silently for a long moment, debating how much of a bad idea following the Surgeon of Death willingly back to his ship could possibly be, before glancing at her arm and the angry red marks on her skin.

"You promise not to dissect me?" She asked finally.

"You have my word."

She downed the rest of her drink in one go and stood, pulling Law along as well since his arm was still wrapped around her, and smiled brightly at him.

"Lead on tall, dark, and dangerous."


	10. Shut Up and Dance

So today (June 7th) is LawNa day for those of you who might not know. I think its more of a pixiv thing, but we are stealing it too. Here is my super short contribution. Inspired by the song "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon.

* * *

"So how about you and I head back to my place, sweet cheeks?" The man whose name, to be honest, Nami hadn't bothered to try and remember said as he gave her a look that made her feel like she needed a shower. Or two.

If his wallet hadn't been half as fat she wouldn't even be talking to him. Now that it's contents were safely in her possession there was only one thing left to do, get away from him without arising suspicion. That had been proving harder than she expected. She had to fight the urge to visibly shudder as he reached out, running his hand along her arm. Luckily the loud music covered up the small sound of disgust she wasn't able to rein in.

She needed an out and she needed it _now_.

Fortunately sometimes fate works things out perfectly. Walking towards the bar from his table in the farthest corner of the dance club was exactly what she needed. Trafalgar Law, The Surgeon of Death, one of the most well known, and feared, members of the black market in the area. Luckily for Nami, he was also allies with her own group, the Strawhats.

Not one to let a chance slip by, as he was passing she stepped away from the bar, ignoring the questioning look shot at her by her companion.

"Law-kun!" She said, smiling brightly, "I didn't know you were here. You owe me a dance mister."

Paying no mind to her mark as he vocally protested to her leaving, or the strangled sound he made as he stopped himself mid-shout as he recognized the tall man, she pulled Law along with her onto the dance floor. Luckily he allowed her to, she knew he was more than capable of stopping her from leading him around like that.

Once they were near the center of the floor, out of direct view of her mark, he glared at her.

"Nami-ya what is going on?"

She sighed, starting to sway back and forth with the beat. "I'm trying to get away from that sleazy guy, no don't you dare look back!" She cried, grabbing his chin and pulling it back to face her, "I lifted his wallet and have spent most of the last hour trying to get away from him and his wandering hands."

Law smirked, "oh? Not going into full flirt mode? You must be holding back today."

Nami glared at him, "just shut up and dance with me Law."

He sighed and she expected him to walk away but instead he stepped closer, sliding his hand around the curve of her waist and pulling her against him. His other hand was higher on her back, guiding her along with his movements. They are so close that Nami could feel every shift of his weight and brush of his hips against her own.

"You look surprised." He said after a moment, amused by the obvious confusion on her face.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"College," he answered, spinning them slightly as the beat sped up for the song's chorus.

"Oh so THAT'S how you paid for college without drowning in loans. I see," she said, smiling brightly and throwing him a flirtatious wink.

Law didn't deny it, but his cheeks colored a bit more than before and he muttered, "just shut up and dance_."_


End file.
